A Rose in Autumn
by SoughtArbiter
Summary: Meet Akito Unzari. Him and his team hailed from the infamous 'Lighthouse Academy' where he and his team were trained into the prodigies they are now... But at what cost? What happened behind those walls? What happened to his eye? How does he know Ruby and her past? And most importantly, why does Ozpin feel like he has heard his last name before?


**Hey guys, Arbiter here! I'm redoing the beginning of this story because I got writers block whilst trying to write up the beginning of the Anko Lugia part. One thing I really want you guys to do is to REVIEW! I don't know what I'm doing wrong if you guys don't reach out and tell me of any errors. Another thing, this story will most likely be AU to the max later on due to how few episodes of RWBY there will be.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY, I only own my characters and ideas.**

**Prologue**

**Part One**

**Rumors and Worry**

A group of four girls were walking down the hall of Beacon, each well known for various reasons, the one with red for her scythe skills and her age upon entering the academy, the girl of white for her father's company, the Schnee Dust Company. The girl in black was known for her mysterious nature and her silent but deadly attitude, while the girl in yellow was known by the male population for her looks and figure, while she was the envy of all the girls. These four are Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, and Yang Xiao Long, collectively known as Team RWBY.

"Are you sure about going on this mission alone Rubes?" Yang asked her little sister with worry in her voice.

"I'll be fine Yang, besides, this will be good training and I have Crescent Rose with me, everything will be fine!" Ruby answered, confidence engrained in each word. To be honest, Ruby really wasn't thinking about what her first solo mission was going to be, she was thinking more so on one of the rumors that had been traveling around the school as of late. Ruby continued to contemplate her thoughts for a few minutes, only for Weiss' voice to break her from her reverie.

"Hey, you look like you're trying to find enlightenment, got something on your mind?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I was just thinking about that rumor, you know, the one about that academy, I forgot what it's called."

"You're talking about Lighthouse, right? And the rumor that four of their best are transferring over in a week or so? I wouldn't get myself tied up with that, it's just a rumor after all." Weiss replied offhandedly, shrugging off the possibility of the rumor being true.

"Ruby, we're at Glynda's office, you might want to go on inside. Another thing, please, be careful…" Blake said before trailing off. Despite the little time the team had to get to know one another, they were somewhat close, not like sisters, but getting there. Ruby simply nodded before opening the door and entering. With a click the door shut, and fate took an unexpected turn…

**Part Two**

**A Resonating Autumn**

Ruby had just received her first 'high-risk' solo mission from Glynda. It was supposed to be a simple Extermination job on a large den of Beowolf. When she arrived at the 'den' she found it wasn't a simple den, it was a large cluster of dens, at least 15 dens. It was then that she realized why this mission was high-risk. She began her swift and elegant extermination of the Beowolfs residing in the multiple dens. When she was finished she was about to leave until she was ambushed by three alpha Beowolf, which leads us to her current predicament.

...

Ruby glared at her current opponent, planning on what she should do to end this mission quickly she decided to launch herself at the final alpha only to be met head on by the Beowolf. The colliding force from the much stronger alpha had sent Ruby hurtling towards a tree. Having no way of stopping herself, seeing as she had lost her grip on Crescent Rose, she braced for impact on the large oak tree. Slamming into the tree at high velocities she knew for a fact that she must have broken a rib or two from that as well as dislocated her left shoulder.

She watched as the large, white Beowolf slowly slinked its way to her, snarling at her for killing the other two alphas. She began to study the creatures features as it made its way to her. It had one blood red eye and one cold ice blue eye that had a scar over it; its snow white coat sparked her interest as she studied it. For a reason beyond her she did not know why the Beowolf's coat brought her comfort, maybe it was because it would be the last thing she saw or maybe it was because it reminded her of her mother's cloak. With that she looked up at the tree to see her impact on it had knocked off all of the leaves... All but one. It had a curious color to it. It was midnight purple while the veins were sunset orange. She admired it before realizing she couldn't die here, not until she became a well-known Huntress.

'I have to move! I need to run! Get up Ruby! Get up dammit! Get up...' The silver eyed girl thought as tears began to stream down her face from the helplessness she felt in her position. She wanted to move, she needed to move but she couldn't and it terrified her. She watched in utter horror as the alpha Beowolf raised its claw high above its head, intending to kill her with one last slash. She closed her eyes and accepted her fate as she remembered all of the times she had spent with her new and old friends, all of her hopes and dreams crumbling in a single, dark moment. As she found that she was untouched she slowly, wearily opened her eyes to see an image that she did not expect...

In front of her stood a young man holding the slash back with his weapon draped over his right shoulder in a defensive position. She looked over his features with a questioning look. He was at least 16 years old and looked to be a little over six feet tall. He had unruly dark brown, almost black hair that seemed to reach the nape of his neck, giving him a bedhead look. He wore a black casual dress shirt. The shirt was unbuttoned in the front and on the cuffs while the collar was propped up to give him the look of a delinquent. He was wearing marble white head phones that had a black dragon engraved into them. He also wore a simple grey undershirt that had a large, white X going from his shoulders to the tip if his shirt. His pants were an array of different shades of purple in a ripple pattern. His most noticeable feature was his eyes. His left eye was violet while his right eye had a sky blue eyepatch over it with a decorative silver cross on it. He had a soft look in his violet eye before speaking.

"A little rose like you shouldn't wilt away so quickly after just growing its thorns. Rest for now, I will handle it from here." The boy stated softly as the alpha jumped back, surprised by the boy's sudden intervention. Snarling at the boy it readied itself for either the mysterious boy to attack or for him to take the initiative. She saw his eye go from soft violet to a dangerous midnight purple. She was taken aback by the sudden change in his eye when he turned around to face the white Beowolf. He held his weapon in a stance that one would use to throw it with his body turned so his left side was facing the white Grimm before making a simple, yet cryptic statement.

"When a young rose is placed in danger an unwavering Autumn will protect it til it is safe from harm..."

She watched in awe as the boy threw his weapon, a scythe from the looks of it, at the alpha. She sat there in disbelief, watching the spinning scythe whistle through the airwaves unhindered, never thinking that he would ACTUALLY throw his weapon at the Beowolf who was grinning like mad at his action, only for the impossible to occur; the scythe boomeranged back towards the boy slicing the white alpha Beowolf in half, flying cleanly through its midsection that was halved with surgical precision. The boy caught the scythe's long black handle with his right hand before spinning it at speeds only Ruby could rival, effectively cleaning the blade of the crimson liquid before he turned it back to its portable state, which looked like a simple four foot long staff that he tucked snugly into the madder red scarf he had tied around his waist in the form of a sash, the knot being on his left hip. He tossed her a small medkit before walking off. He paused in his tracks and turned his head to her before him making a statement that would send shivers up the girl's spine.

"This will not be the last time we meet Ruby Rose, nor was it the first..."

After that he continued to walk off before snapping his fingers loudly and disappearing right before her eyes, only a cloud of falling leaves in his place. Her eyes grew wide as she watched the leaves float down to the ground and disappear into nothingness, leaving not a trace of the boy.

"T-those leaves..." She began before trailing off. The leaves were an interesting color. They were midnight purple while the veins were sunset orange...

**Part Three**

**The Announcement of Second Semester**

It had been two weeks since Ruby's little incident on her mission. Needless to say, her team was worried sick when she dragged herself through the entrance of Beacon, bruised, bloodied, and bandaged. She told them of her encounter with the young boy and how he was able to perform such stunts as if they were nothing. Ruby knew for a fact that THROWING a scythe and having it return was one of the hardest and riskiest techniques a wielder could use, let alone perform. Yang, Blake and Weiss nearly didn't believe her, but after a few minutes of pleading, they did.

Ruby was currently sitting in the gymnasium with the rest of her quartet, waiting for the assembly to begin. After another minute, Glynda, alongside Ozpin and the other teachers walked up onto the stage. Ozpin quickly grabbed the microphone and waited for the chatter to quiet down.

"As all of you know, first semester is finished, but don't forget, you have three more to go. Each semester has a core reason, first semester was about teambuilding, cooperation and creating bonds with your current teammates, but now we are in our second semester. This semester will be introducing new classes, new teachers, as well as new challenges and, for the first time in a while, a new team…"

This comment got the crowd rumbling as everyone was trying to predict what the new team was going to be like, if the rumor was true and if it wasn't. Ozpin saw that waiting on the crowd to settle wouldn't be happening for a while, so he put the microphone in front of the speaker. The loud, high pitched sound that was produced quickly quieted the crowd, many whom were nursing their now hurt eardrums.

"This team has been transferred over from Lighthouse Academy. I will begin to call up the team's members; will Akito Unzari please make your way to the stage?" Ozpin called out as a young man who looked to be only 16 years old began walking towards the podium. He had dark brown hair in a bedhead look and wore an unbuttoned black casual dress shirt with the collar up to give off an air of delinquency to him. Under the dress shirt he had a simple grey undershirt with a large white X going from his shoulders to the base of it. He wore upon his head a set of marble white headphones that had two large black dragons engraved on both ear pads (I don't know what they're called), one for each pad, the dragon's tails meeting at the middle of the headphones arc. He wore a madder red scarf around his waist, the knot on his left hip. He also adorned a four foot long black staff on the back of his waist. His pants were an array of different shades of purple in a ripple pattern. His most noticeable feature was his eyes. His left eye was violet whilst his right eye was covered by a sky blue eyepatch that was in the shape of a sakura petal that had a decorative silver cross on it.

Needless to say Ruby was floored that her savior was standing right in front of her. She heard a clamor gasps at the poor boy. She listened in on the conversations amongst her peers.

"Dude, what happened to his eye?!" One boy said in awe.

"I don't know man but it sure makes him look cool!" Another boy replied.

"He looks cute! I wonder if he'll like me…" A girl said dreamily.

"No way! Back off he's mine!" Another girl yelled at the previous girl.

The crowd was soon cut off when another name was announced by Ozpin.

"Aoku Kasunda!" With that another boy who looked to be 16 years old walked beside Akito, a small grin on his face. He had long silver hair with snow white tips that reached the middle of his back. He wore an open traditional kimono that was maroon red that had electric blue zigzags coming from the base of it that stopped at his waist. Underneath the kimono he wore a purple undershirt that had a large white X going from the shoulders to the base of it. He wore ash grey pants that had black smoke decorating it. On his left hip was a white handled katana in a royal blue sheathe. His eyes were a piercing yet soft electric blue.

Ruby decided to listen in on what her peer had to say but was slightly disappointed with their responses towards the boy.

"He looks so cool while the other boy is cute! Can this day get any better?" One girl commented.

"He's so cool to use a sword unlike the other who uses a metal staff, how is a metal staff supposed to be as cool as a freaking sword?!" Another fan girl stated ignorantly.

"He looks strong; I sure as hell don't wanna mess with him or his sword!" A male this time said fearfully.

"I wanna see those two fight!" Yelled someone else.

Ozpin quickly shushed the crowd of excited students once more and announced another name.

"Motome Kirema!" A young woman who also looked to be 16 years of age walked up to the duo of and took her place. She had long, dark purple hair that reached a little bit past her shoulder blades. She wore a dark grey vest that had waves black on the top and bottom of it that was over top of a dark blue short sleeved shirt that also had a large white X going from the shoulders to the base of the shirt. Covering her arms were deep black detached sleeves with thin moon white lines fading into the black. On her legs she wore loose fitting ash grey pants that had a storm cloud grey cape-like trail going from the back of her waist to the base of her knees. Large, blood red gauntlets with a midnight black outline adorned her forearms. She had cold, pale silver eyes that seemed to scare almost everyone there.

Once again Ruby decided to eavesdrop upon her peers conversations.

"She's beautiful; I'm so going to date her!" One guy yelled with a lustful tone.

"She has gauntlets, what the hell kind of weapon are gauntlets!?" A girl yelled only to be KOed by an angry Yang.

Ozpin quieted the crowd once more and said the final name.

"Mei Aoyama!" After saying that one more 16 year old girl walked out. She had on a black hooded cloak decorated with illustrations of white sakura petals on it. Underneath the cloak she had on a purple short sleeved shirt that had a large white X going from the shoulders to the base of it. She wore long pants that cascaded from a light blue at the waist to a dark blue at the ankles. She had her two dark orange tonfa with the steel grey tanto-like blade on its bottom side attached to her thighs, one attached on each. Her waist high, straight raven black, electric blue tipped hair played in the wind as she stood stoically beside her academy mates. Her most noticeable feature was her eyes though. Her right eye was a soft amber, while her left eye was covered by a purple maple leaf shaped eyepatch with a decorative silver cross going from the stem of the leaf shaped eye-patch to the top.

"From this day forth, you four shall be known as team ATWM! (A/N It's pronounced 'Autumn')" Ozpin said with a very, very unnoticeable hint of excitement in his voice. Upon saying that, the newly formed team unsheathed their weapons, Akito having his staff transform into a five foot scythe, (A/N Why five foot? Because reasons...) Aoku unsheathing his katana whilst Motome's gauntlets morphed into a set of black and blood red armblades and finally Mei simply reached down to her thighs and grabbed her tonfa before taking a stance. To say the crowd of students went wild from this little act would be an understatement of the highest degree, the students of Beacon went freaking ballistic at this little show of their weapons. Many of the girls began to finally stop doubting Akito's 'staff' and began to respect it due to the fame Ruby's own scythe has in the school. The same went for Motome's gauntlets due to how effective they could be with the right modifications.

"Starting tomorrow and ending in a week's time, there will be physical checkups to gauge how strong you are and what you need to improve upon. These tests won't like those that you have with the academy's nurse because they will be through fighting one another, so by the dawn tomorrow the only person you can rely on is yourself. We will call upon one person's name and they will choose who they wish to fight; of course if myself and the rest of the staff believe that you are evidently stronger than your chosen opponent then we will force you to choose a different opponent. That's not all though, we will be throwing in the members of Team ATWM as wild cards, so be ready for anything!" Ozpin said before walking off stage, the members of the newly formed trailing not too far behind only for Glynda to walk up to the podium and begin introducing the new teachers to the students. At the end of the day, some were psyched, some were scared, some indifferent…

And some were confused…

**And that's it for chapter one. For chapter length, the chapters will probably be, at minimum, 3000 words long and at maximum, 5500 words long, that being said though, there will/might be exceptions, depends how I feel. Also, please, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW, I cannot stress that enough, so please, review. Also no flames, if there is a flame I shall use reverse psychology to not let it get to me.**


End file.
